


Through A Human's Eyes

by dragonfrost04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Human Lions are now my children, Humanized!Voltron Lions, Lots of fluffy fluff love, Some ships may be mentioned, Voltron Lions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04
Summary: After Haggar has cursed the Voltron Lions to become humans, the Paladins of Voltron face a difficult task of protecting the universe as the Lions face their most difficult task of all; being human.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a while
> 
> But don't worry, I'm not gone.
> 
> I've just been really busy with personal self, life, and school. I'm a senior in high school and when I first started writing this, I was a junior and couldn't bloody figure out how to write a proper story. But now I've been trying to rewrite this story a bit more (because trust me, the old story plot plan was just horrible)
> 
> Some updates on it though;
> 
> \- The title will change to "Through Human Eyes"
> 
> \- The story will take place after Season 2
> 
> \- This story **WILL NOT** include Season 2's finale, so **no clone Shiro and none of that Shiro dying**. So there won't be any of Lion switching like Season 3 did (if I decide to do one, Imma do it properly)
> 
> \- This story will include Season 3 characters, yes (So yes, expect Prince Lotor and his Generals)
> 
> \- If you're a fan of Narti, don't worry. She's not dying in this AU
> 
> \- Some of the Seasons will be combined into this AU and changed up (for example; Lotor is **NOT** going to go evil! That part of the show seemed kinda pointless and bad written to me OR he didn't use the colony as batteries. None of that will be happening. There will be a colony, yes. But no Altean batteries will be included. So don't even think about it)
> 
> \- **Adam. Is. Not. DEAD**. I refuse to believe I even watched the show. So none of that!
> 
> \- Expect some small little ships (debating on Lotura being a thing, but there are other ships I plan on making happen/I'm a multishipper so yeah, this is gonna be fun for me.......being sarcastic here)
> 
> \- I plan on doing things a bit different from my old plot, so I'm hoping you guys enjoy it
> 
> Season 8 of VLD broke me, and so many things left me really disappointed in it, so I decided to make myself feel better by returning to my old stories and rewriting them.
> 
> I can't wait for you guys to see them. Thank you guys for still listening in.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye!

She stood in front of her Emperor, her hood draped over her face as it hid herself from those who dared looked upon her.

Her yellow eyes gleaming into those who claimed that they were not afraid of her. Those who claimed that they didn’t fear the witch that could turn them into a monster.

“Sire,” she rasped out. “I have developed a plan that could stop those Paladins who command Voltron once and for all. We need only the locations to attack Voltron and your command.”

She stared at the Galra king who sat upon his throne, his gaze stone cold and full of evil. His claws clutched the arms of his throne, as his eyes glared at her. But it didn’t seem to be of hatred toward her, it was as if he was angered by something else.

Or someone else on his mind.

“No. We won’t strike Voltron yet,” he replied. “We will let them come to us.”

He stood up from his throne, his cloak drapped over his arms as he walked over to the witch. She looked up at him, watching as he walked away from her to look outside at the stars in the dark skies.

“Tell me, Haggar,” the Galra king growled. “Will this plan help me gain back the control I once had on the Black Lion?”

Haggar smirked, chuckling as she walked over to his side. “It will indeed, my Lord Zarkon. All we need is to be rid of the paladins and we’ll have Voltron in our hands.”

Zarkon let out a darkly chuckle. “Excellent.”

~~~~~

“Lance! Watch where you're pointing that thing!” Keith yelled out to the blue paladin as he dodged a blast from Lance's gun.

“You watch where you're going!” Lance yelled back, trying to aim his gun at the robotic Gladiator.

The five paladins had been in the fighting sequence for 4 levels, and level 5 was proving to be the most difficult level than the other 4 levels. To only make matters more difficult, each level had different types of weapons. Level 1 had a staff, levels 2 and 3 had swords, and level 4 had two whip-like chains.

Training sequence Level 5 had an axe.

Hunk let out a yelp as the Gladiator swung its axe at the frightened paladin, causing him to back up as he fired his gun cannon at the Gladiator. The robotic figure dodged each one and continued to chase after Hunk.

The Gladiator raised their leg and kicked Hunk right in his gut. Hunk let out a loud “Oof!” as he was sent flying into a wall, groaning as he held his stomach and tried to not throw up all over the floor.

Pidge ran up behind the robot, swinging her angular katar at its back to gain its attention towards her. Of course this worked as the Gladiator turned to Pidge, swinging its axe at them. Pidge yelped as they stepped back, dodging the axe. They quickly ran behind the robot and jumped onto its back, wrapping their short arms around its neck.

The robot spun around in a circle, trying to knock the green paladin off of it. Pidge screamed as they held on, squeezing their eyes shut tight.

“Help!” they cried out, feeling themselves start to feel a bit nauseous. Was this how Hunk felt during those times in the simulators back at the Garrison?

“Don't worry!” Lance called out as he aimed his gun at the spinning Gladiator bot.

He fired at least five times, but each shot missed the robot. The Gladiator then swung its axe at Lance and knocked the gun out of his hands. The blue paladin shrieked as it continued to swing the axe at him. Lance ran away in fear, even though the robot had lost interest in him and began to try and knock Pidge off of its back.

Suddenly they saw the familiar shape of Shiro come running toward them, his Galra arm glowing its familiar pink color. With an angry yell, Shiro swung his arm at the robot and slashed at its chest. The robot stood still for a few seconds, stunned as it felt the slash at its chest. Then it exploded into a blue light and disappeared, Pidge yelping as they fell to the ground and landed on their bottom.

“End training sequence!” a female British yelled out to the castle.

A familiar hum could be heard, indicating that there would be no more Gladiator bots to fight anymore.

Everyone was tired and sweating, having been through enough training sequences for one day.

Coran and Allura stepped into the room, smiles on their faces.

“I think that's enough training for now,” Allura smirked. “Unless you all want to try the next training sequence.”

“No!” the five paladins yelled in unison as they looked at the Alteans. Coran and Allura chuckled, motioning for the paladins to follow them.

“Come quickly, paladins!” Coran exclaimed. “I've made some meals for you all.”

“It better not be that disgusting smelly junk you tried to get us to eat last time!” Hunk huffed as his gun cannon shrank back to its bayard form before disappearing.

“Yeah, I remember when Keith tried to take a small bite,” Lance chuckled as he followed his best friend. “His breath smelled really nasty and he had stomach problems for weeks.”

“Hey, I thought it would taste good!” Keith protested as he removed his helmet from his head. “Coran said it had nutrients in it!”

The seven of them all walked from the training room to the dining hall, where they were greeted with bowls filled with delicious food. Different types of strange fruit or herbs could be seen, and it honestly looked as if Hunk had cooked it all.

Everyone took a seat at the table and began to eat away, enjoying the meals.

“I must say,” Allura began with a smile. “You five have grown a lot more closer now that you all have started working with one another.”

Coran nodded in agreement. “This is true! On your first training days, you five felt as if you just total strangers to one another. And now look at you five! Bonds growing stronger than ever!”

Hunk swallowed down a mouthful of his food and smiled. “Yeah! I think we're finally getting our bonding stuff on!”

“Yeah, I will admit,” Lance smirked as he pierced his fork into his food. “At first I wasn't all too excited about being friends with Keith over here. But now, I feel like he's my best buddy!”

“Hah, wish the same could be said for you, Lance.” Keith joked, earning a “Hey!” from the Cuban teenager.

“Does this mean we might have a better chance at fighting Zarkon?” Shiro asked as he looked at Allura.

“It may indeed help you all in fighting as one,” Allura answered. “But you must remember; your bond with your Lions is also as important as your bond with your fellow teammates.”

“Oh c'mon Allura!” Pidge spoke. “We all know that our bond with our Lions is basically more connected as well.”

“Ah ah! That you may think, Green Paladin!” Coran claimed. “But you must remember that these Lions are very indeed mysterious and hide many abilities within them. So who knows how long it'll take for them to trust you all enough to show them to you.”

Keith took a sip from his drink and shrugged. “I don't know. I mean, me and Red have had many bonding—”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Lance interrupted. “I think we can all agree that me and Blue are WAY more bonded than you and your firey kitty.”

Keith glared at Lance as he gave his Red Lion that horrible nickname. “'Firey kitty?’” he questioned.

“Not to be a bragger,” Pidge spoke. “But me and Green are pretty close. I mean, she basically taught me to love nature.”

“Well, what about me and Yellow?” Hunk asked the green paladin. “We've had our moments. Well, we did basically save Lance and you guys many times. Plus we are kinda the strongest. And we support you guys! We're a leg, the support of this group. So yeah. We are good.”

“I’m a leg too, Hunk!”

Shiro chuckled as he stared at his team while they conversed about who's bond with their Lion was the strongest. In his mind, he knew him and the Black Lion had been through a lot. Especially the Black Lion, as Zarkon had numerously tried to steal the Black Lion away from him. Shiro had grown close with his Lion, but he still felt like something wasn't quite right for their bond.

As if there was still a wall Shiro had to break in order to fully have the Black Lion’s trust.

“Shiro!”

The Black paladin blinked as his thoughts were broken, turning to look at his teammates. “Sorry what?”

Lance chuckled. “I asked who do you think has the better bond with their Lion?”

“Oh! Uuhh…” Shiro faltered. “Well...I mean...Keith and Lance do have a good bond with their Lions. I mean, so does Hunk and Pidge….”

Allura smiled as she watched Shiro try to answer without hurting any of the paladins’ feelings. “You don't need to answer them if you're unsure, Shiro.”

Shiro looked up at her and chuckled nervously, Allura giggling at his nervous self.

“Well I think me and Blue make one heck of a team!” Lance vaunted. “We're basically best friends!”

“If that were true, why doesn't the Blue Lion show you some of her abilities?” Keith snickered, earning a shocked look from Lance.

“How dare you?!” Lance demanded with an offended look, placing a hand to his chest where his heart was.

Everyone laughed as Lance was shocked by Keith's question. Just then, an alarm went off and red lights could be seen flashing throughout the castle. Everyone's laughter stopped as they turned to look at a hologram that appeared in the center of the table. The seven of them looked at the hologram, seeing nothing but what looked to be a distress signal of some kind.

“Someone is sending a message out to us!” Allura exclaimed. Then static could be heard from the message, everyone went silent as they listened to the audio.

“Please help us!” a female voice called out, noises of shouting and explosions could be heard in the background.

Her voice was difficult to hear from the static and the background noises. “We are rebel fighters trying to help out a planet, Thynix, from being attacked! But there are too many Galra fleets! We're trying to–Oh no!”

Everyone felt their hearts stop as they heard another loud explosion and then nothing. Immediately Shiro stood up from his seat.

“How far away are we from planet Thynix?” the Asian asked Coran.

“Not too far if we use a wormhole to get there.” the Altean answered, rushing out of the dining hall to get the ship ready. Everyone followed after him, racing to get to the ship’s command center.

Everyone got into their seats, Allura racing to her position as the teludav pillars awaited for her hands to be placed on them.

“Engaging wormhole to planet Thynix!” Coran called out as he finished placing the coordinates for their wormhole jump.

Allura imbued the teludav with her energy, as everyone felt the castle make a sudden, sharp feeling of movement. Coran almost felt himself nearly get thrown to the ground, the paladins all felt as if they were being crushed by an invisible force as they were plastered onto the back of their seats. Everyone knew that Allura was indeed worried.

They came to a sudden stop as they soon appeared in front of a planet with a mixture of many blue and green colors, some faintly turning into pinks or purple, Red and orange. And many other colors. As if the colors were changing constantly.

They all stared.

It looked as if the planet was nothing but northern lights like the ones back on Earth. The ones they’d seen on a rare night, filling the night sky with their bright colors.

It would've looked beautiful, had it not been for the many Galra fleets surrounding the planet  



	2. Chapter Two

The planet was surrounded by Galra fleets, each firing at the defenseless planet. The five Paladins and two Alteans could do nothing else but stare in horror as this unfair fight continued on.

Princess Allura knew this planet and the aliens that inhabited it, her father had taken her to visit it once to become peacemakers with the planet. The Thynaxians were peaceful aliens known for their abilities of stealth and speed, having competitions almost as similar to Lance’s game of Hide-and-Seek. And to just see this peaceful planet being destroyed by the ones who had destroyed planet Altea made her blood bubble in fury.

It wasn’t until Shiro finally broke from his shock did Allura’s mind slip away from her anger.

“We need to go! Now!” Shiro yelled out as he ran out of the control panel, the rest following him. Meanwhile, Allura and Coran began to prepare themselves.

“Activating particle barrier!” Coran called out as he pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel. “Preparing firing cannons now!”

Voltron had already suited up and ran off to their hangers, all five reaching their Lions.

“ _Paladins! Hurry!_ ” Allura called out through the castle’s comms.

Shiro was the first one to his, jumping into his seat as he quickly gripped the Black Lion’s controls.

With a sudden start, the Black Lion rose on it’s four mechanical legs. Its eyes flashed bright gold and a loud roar could be heard from it. Shiro then felt the Lion start to run forward towards the exit and into the starry universe. Once he was out, he could hear the other four Lions flying beside him.

Team Voltron was ready.

"Alright guys!" Shiro called through the comms within his helmet. "We need to take out those fleets of Galra ships first. Once that's done, we'll come together to finish off the remaining and then head on down to the planet to help out those alien civilians.

"Pidge, Hunk; you take the ones on the right! Keith, Lance; Left side! I'll get the rest!"

"Got it!" the younger Paladins shouted and all flew off to their positions.

Summoning the Black Lion's jawblade,  Shiro flew at the Galra ships and sliced at their sides. They exploded into fire, their pieces flying off into the unknown space.

Keith and Lance flew at each other sides,blasting at the Galra jets with their laser tails. Keith yelled as he flew after two jets, the Red Lion opening it's mouth and blasting fire at them. Lance made Blue somersault over a trio of jets and blasted the laser tail at them.

Hunk and Pidge were both attacking at the same time. Pidge had the Green Lion’s vine cannon out, blasting it at the jets. Those that had been struck by the cannon froze for a moment, then vines and roots sprouted out of them, destroying the jets. The Yellow Lion ay not have been fast, but it sure has enough strength to bash itself into oncoming Galra jets.

All five Paladins fought,each one helping the other out.

Meanwhile, another Galra fleet was on their way. One with an ion cannon, waiting to be used.

Inside the ship, a circle of Druids surrounded Haggar as she stared at the screen. She could see the five Lions, fighting the jets sent out to distract the Paladins. She smiled and chuckled darkly.

"Excellent. Prepare the ritual." she snarled at her Druids as she walked away into a dark room. The Druids followed her, surrounding her as she stood in the center of a strange symbol that glowed pink.

The druids all knelt down on their knees and placed their hands on the floor, a dark purple aura surrounding their bodies. Haggar held her hands up in the air, the same aura surrounding her. Her robes began to flow wildly, as her magic began to surge everywhere. The Druids' auras then flew toward Haggar, powering her up.

Haggar gritted her teeth as she concentrated, only thinking about the plan.

Back with Team Voltron, they had done a huge amount of damage to the Galra fleets. Both Lance and Keith had finished off taking out the ones on the left, while Pidge and Hunk had just about finished their right side. And Shiro had already flown to the center of them all, all of them facing the remaining fleets that were retreating from the planet.

“Hey! Check it out!” Lance cheered. “They’re retreating!”

“I don’t know about this attack,” Keith quaked. “Something feels off.”

“I agree with Keith on this!” Pidge added. “They would’ve put up much more of a fight if they were trying to invade this planet!”

“Uuh, guys,” Hunk trembled. “Look!”

That’s when the five of them then saw the arrival of another large Galra ship, this time with an ion cannon ready.

Shiro gritted his teeth, his fists clenching the handles. “Alright, team!” he called out. “I think you all know what to do now!"

The five of them then made their Lions fly up into the air, all of them concentrating on becoming one. That same feeling they always had whenever they were ready to form Voltron.

Inside the ship, Haggar was watching them. She could see their colored auras begin to form. That’s when a huge orb of her power formed above her raised hands and began to fill the entire room. With a loud yell, the orb began to consume the walls and power up the ship.

Outside, the Paladins didn’t seem to notice the color of the ion cannon turn from a pink to a dark purple like that of the Druids and Haggar’s magic.

“NOW!!” Haggar screamed.

And at her command, a beam from the ion cannon shot at the Five Lions.

“Form--!”

Shiro was interrupted as all the Paladins were thrown back from the ion cannon’s beam that had struck them. The Paladins screamed out in pain, as a dark purple shock filled their bodies and within the Lions.

“What’s happening?!” Hunk cried out, yelping as more shock went through him.

“Something’s going on with my Lion!” Pidge cried out, trying to move her controls.

Lance tried to connect his mind the best he could with Blue, trying to see if his Lion might be able to talk to him. But all he heard was a faint static. “Come on, Blue!” Lance yelped. “It’s me, Lance!”

Keith tried moving his controls to get the Red Lion to move, but he felt like his Lion was being held down by some sort dark power. “Red! Please!”

Shiro let out a scream of pain as he felt like a part of his mind was being pulled away from him. “Can’t….move….” Shiro groaned between his gritted teeth.

 _Please, fight through this!_ Shiro called out to his Lion in his mind. It was at this moment that Shiro heard a pained roar in his mind, his eyes felt like they were burning and before he knew it, everything around him faded.

_. . . ._

_He was now in space, standing in front of a glorious, mechanical beast._

_The Black Lion stared down at him, their eyes glowing a bright gold as if the sunset was trapped within them. Shiro stared up at the Lion as their entire form began to fade. Shiro tried to yell out, but no sound came out of him. He grabbed his throat in shock, but was torn away from the disappearance of his voice as he looked back at the Lion._

_Or what he had thought was the Lion._

_He only saw a human figure. A dark purple aura surrounding their fair skin, their long black hair cascading down half of his back, a single purple streak covering his left eye. His eyes….like that of a cat’s. Slitted, the pupils were just like that of the Black Lion’s; golden-yellow. The human stared directly at Shiro, and opened their mouth. A loud roar was heard and Shiro placed his hands over his ears, crying out. The roar then turned into screaming; a male human scream._

_. . . ._

Shiro’s eyes shot open as he then felt himself begin thrown out of his Lion, yelling out in fear. He soon found himself floating in space, away from his thrashing Lion. He then collided into someone and as he turned around to see who it was, it was Lance.

“Shiro!” Lance cried out as he spun uncontrollably.

“Grab on!” Shiro cried out as he held out an arm. Lance stretched his arm out to Shiro until he felt his hand clasp into Shiro’s. Shiro then felt his jet pack in his armor start up and soon he felt it turn on. Shiro held onto Lance, who also had his jetpack turned on.

“What happened?” Shiro questioned Lance.

“I don’t know!” Lance quaked. “I was trying to talk to Blue, but then I was underwater and I saw Blue disappear and then there was this girl and--”

Lance didn’t have time to finish as Pidge accidentally collided into them, grabbing onto the two males.

“Guys, something is going on! Green just disappeared from my mind, and then I was in the forest with this woman!” they exclaimed, their eyes wild as they tried to calm down.

“You too?!” Lance exclaimed at younger Paladin.

“Guys!” Hunk’s voice caught their attention as he and Keith flew over to them with their jetpacks. "I don't know what happened but I was on a mountain with this  guy and Keith said he was surrounded by fire with some guy too! Did any of that happen to you guys?"

"Yeah! I was underwater with a woman, Pidge was in the forest with some woman, and Shiro was--"

"Guys! Our Lions! Look!” Keith interrupted, pointing to the five Lions.

Hunk pointed to the Lions and all the Paladins turned to see the five Lions. Each one of them began to shrink, their bodies glowing. The five Paladins all watched as a bright white light surrounded the five of the Lions. All they heard as their Lions’ roars slowly turning into screams. Then a bright flash of white erupted and everyone shielded their eyes, a loud sharp noise piercing their eardrums.

Haggar collapsed as she felt a sting in her body, the power ball disappearing from above her. She fell on her knees, shaking a bit.

“Haggar,” one of the Druids spoke. “The transformation has been complete.”

The witch looked out through the windows and smirked. The Druid was right, the transformation has indeed worked.

“ _Paladins! What's going on down there?_ ” Allura's voice quaked through the Paladins’ comms.

The Paladins all looked back to their Lions, but to their surprise, the Lions we're not longer there. Instead there were five humans. And they were all clenching their throats, thrashing around.

Lance gasped as he saw what was going on. “Guys, they can't breathe!” he screamed, already turning on his jetpack and flying over to them.

The four other Paladins raced after him, flying as quickly as they could to them. As they approached the humans, they realized that they were nude. But that didn't bother them at the moment as they grabbed them and looked around for the Castle.

“Guys!” Pidge cried out to the paladins. “We have about 15 seconds before they pass out from lack of oxygen! Then we got 90 seconds before they die from asphyxiation!”

“Princess! We need to get out of here! Now!” Shiro called out through his comms as he wrapped his arms around one of the humans.

“ _Already on it!_ ” the Altean replied back.

The Paladins then saw the ship appear to them, flying as quick as they could to them. The Paladins flew toward the castle, holding tightly onto the humans.

Haggar’s eyes flew open in shock as she saw the Paladins flying off with the five new humans who had appeared in the places of the former Voltron Lions.

“No!” she yelled in anger. “Capture them! Bring them to me!”

A couple of Galra fleets flew after the Paladins and the five humans who were still clutching their throats.

Pidge looked at the woman she held onto to, nearly screaming as she saw the woman trying to hold her breath. “No!! You'll die if you hold your breath!”

The woman looked at Pidge, eyes full of fear at the word “die”.

“Guys, we got to hurry!” Hunk cried out as he held onto the male human he had in his arms. “I think he's about to pass out!”

Lance looked at the woman in his arms, her eyes flittering shut. “No no no! Stay with me!”

Keith hauled onto the human he held onto, grunting as the human was already closing his eyes. Keith gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to let this human die. Even if it meant taking off his own helmet to give it to the human.

“ _Paladins! We're here!_ ” Coran's voice yelled out as then the Castle was now closer in front of them. The paladins all raced to the castle, watching as it prepared for a wormhole jump. The entered in through where the Lions would enter in, all of the paladins’ jet packs turning off.

The Castle then made its way through the wormhole and disappeared, the fleets missing their target.

“NO!!” Haggar roared angrily.

Back in the Castle, the five Paladins collapsed and released the five new humans. Footsteps could be heard racing towards them.

“Paladins! What happened?” Allura questioned in worry.

“We heard you all scream before--”

Coran stopped as he heard coughing from new voices. Allura's eyes widened in shock as she looked behind the Paladins.

Shiro look over his shoulder, the four other Paladins looking back as well. The humans were now able to breathe, each one of them inhaling and exhaling as if none of them knew how to breath.

One of the humans then looked at the other four humans, her eyes wide in shock. She then attempted to stand up on her own, her legs wobbling as she slowly rose up. The other humans watched her, trying to copy her as they attempted to stand as well.

Now the Paladians and Alteans could see the new humans.

There were two females and three males.

One of the females, the one who had risen to her feet first and then one Lance had held onto was a curvy woman. She didn’t look to be very tall, maybe around Allura’s height. The woman’s skin almost looked bronze to Lance, maybe with a mixture of a bay brown. Her long wavy, midnight brown hair, save for a streak of a sky blue hair, that covered her breasts almost reminded Lance of Allura’s wavy hair. And her eyes were golden; they were almost as if the sunset was trapped within them.

The other female was the one that Pidge has told not to hold her breath. Like the other woman, she wasn’t that tall. Maybe a 2 inches less than the first woman. She wasn’t really curvy, maybe an hourglass figure. Her chocolate brown hair on the left side of her head reached to her shoulders, but on the right it was cut short. There was one streak of bright green in her hair, flowing to the left side of her hair. Her peach-rose skin gleamed so perfect in the lights within the Castle that surrounded her. Her eyes were the same was the woman with the blue hair streak; golden.

Keith looked at one of the males, the one he had been holding. He was taller than the two women, maybe around Shiro’s height. He had a bit of muscles on his arms and legs, a slight sign of abs on his stomach. His skin was a golden tan, matching with his red hot cinnamon hair with a streak of red. His hair was thrown over to left, his right side shaven off into a somewhat buzz cut. He also had some facial hair along his jawline. His eyes were just like the two women’s; golden.

The second male was the one Hunk had been holding. Now he was around Hunk’s height, maybe an inch shorter. His skin was a rich, dark chocolate color and his curly hair was a very dark brown color it almost looked black, save for a single streak of yellow hair. He had a bit of facial hair above his upper lip, the rest of his face untouched. He was a bit muscular, his oval-like body shape made him seem like even though he looked big he was still fit. His eyes were golden, just like the other four humans.

And Shiro looked at the final human, the last male. He was a few inches taller than Shiro, maybe two or three inches. His long black hair and single purple streak cascading down his fair skin, reaching halfway down his back and covering his left eye. His somewhat athletic body made him almost seem stronger and more threatening than the other four humans. And his eyes, like the others, were golden.

The five humans all looked at each other, then at the Paladins and Alteans.

They were all silent as they stared at each other. The Paladins then all blushed as they soon remembered about their new human friends being unclothed, the Alteans staring in shock.

It wasn’t until the bronze skinned woman looked down at her unclothed body did she realize what was wrong.

“Oh…” she spoke. “This is new.”


	3. Chapter Three

The four other humans looked down at their unclothed bodies, so did the Paladins and Alteans. They all felt their cheeks heat up, Pidge slowly covering their eyes as they mumbled to themselves, “I didn’t need to see that.” Two of the new humans all went wide eyed and nearly jumped in fright at their new forms.

“New?!” the peach-rose skinned women exclaimed to the bronze skinned woman as she desperately covered her breasts with her arms.

“What happened to our Lion forms?!” the dark chocolate skinned man yelped as he looked at his arms. He yelled in fright at the sight of them. He placed his hands on his head, scrunching up his curly hair in his fists, yelping again as he felt the new sensation. He withdrew his hands from his hair and looked down below his waist. He then screamed out as he went to cover himself with his hands.

Not even two minutes later, the bronze skinned woman had replaced her facial expression from a surprise look to gleaming eyes and a huge smile.

“Wow! I can’t believe I have two legs!” she exclaimed in excitement as she looked at her skinny legs. “Two human legs!” She then twirled around as her hair flowed around her body, revealing her unclothed cleavage and more of her exposed body.

The Paladins all felt their entire faces heat up as they watched her twirl like a ballerina. Shiro looked away, trying to hide his flushed face. Keith looked up, trying desperately to not look back at her. Lance could only stare at her, shocked at how she was so excited to be standing in front of them all whilst being nude. The bronze skinned woman then stopped spinning as she felt her knees buckle, her eyes looking all over the place. Her body wobbled as if she were drunk.

“Woooow,” she giggled. “The world is still spinning.”

“This isn’t the time for your childish games, Blue!” the tan skinned male snarled at the giggling woman. “If you haven’t noticed, we’ve been turned into meat skinned two-legs!”

“Hehehehe, you mean humans.” the bronze skinned woman, whom everyone assumed was called ‘Blue’, giggled at the fuming tan male.

“Change us back! Change us back!” the rose peach skinned woman cried out as she tried to cover her breasts with one arm and below her waist with her other arm.

“I don’t think screaming will help, Green.” Blue told the panicking woman.

“Rrrgh, when I get my claws on Zarkon…” the tan male growled.

“You mean your ‘hands’, Red?” Blue smirked at the angered tan skinned male.

“BLUE!” the tan male, now called ‘Red’, roared at the chuckling Blue.

“Black! What are we gonna do?!” the dark chocolate skinned male asked the tall fair skinned male.

‘Black’ only looked down at his comrade, staring at him with a blank expression. He didn’t bother to answer him as he looked down at the ground at his bare feet. With a slow movement, he lifted his leg up and proceeded to walk forward. But as he took his first step, he felt himself began to shake and nearly fell to his knees. The male gritted his teeth as he soon decided to not move any further. ‘Blue’ had been watching Black attempt to walk, now she was going to attempt it herself.

“Ooooh, good idea, Black!” she cheered. “Let’s trying walking!”

“Blue, wait!” ‘Green’ exclaimed. “Maybe you should just wai—“

She didn’t get to finish as Blue had taken a huge leap forward. Once she placed her foot down, she gasped as she felt herself lose balance and began to fall forward to the ground. Lance yelped as he ran to her and caught her in his arms, not minding her nude form. Blue hugged Lance, faceplanting into his chest as she tried to balance herself out. Once she had finally gotten ahold of herself, she held onto Lance's arms and looked down at him, meeting his ocean blue eyes. She was indeed taller than, maybe around Allura's height. She could've been Shiro’s age or so, then again they all looked around his age. They locked eyes, none of them saying anything. A soft smile crept up on Blue’s face as she held her hands onto Lance’s arms.

“Lance,” she marveled. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

The Blue paladin looked into her eyes, surprised she knew his name. Then, he saw a familiar glow of gold in her eyes. The same he saw when he had first found the Blue Lion.

First found the Blue Lion.

Found the Blue Lion.

_The Blue Lion._

Lance’s eyes went wide as everything came together now. The single blue strand of hair. The golden eyes. Her name; Blue.

“B….Blue?” Lance questioned. The bronze skinned woman nodded her head and giggled. Lance gasped and then he felt her arms wrap around him, squeezing him tightly.

He didn't know what to say or to do. He soon then felt himself wrap his arms around her and hug her back.

The other Paladins looked at the other humans, who were now looking at them. Hunk ran to the single yellow hair streak male, who was still trying to cover himself.

“Yellow?” Hunk asked the male, who looked at the Samoan. “Is that really you?”

Yellow smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s me.” the male replied, looking back down at his body. “I think…”

“Green, it’s gonna be okay.” Pidge comforted the brunette.

Green looked down at the small human, staring into their eyes. She smiled as she lifted her arm to try and hug Pidge, until she remembered about her nude form. She chuckled nervously and recovered her breasts, Pidge chuckling as she stood in front of Green to cover her up.

Keith slowly approached Red, who has glaring at his hands. In his mind, he figured Red would be angry and tell him to back off. But when Red made eye contact with him, his eyes seemed to soften. Keith stopped, a few inches away from the human. The male slowly took his first steps toward Keith, who felt himself tense as if he were afraid that the Red Lion, now human, would hurt him. He watched as Red came towards him and raise his hand out to him. Keith closed his eyes shut, waiting to feel something hit him.

But he felt a strong hand rest on his right shoulder, causing Keith to snap his eyes open. He looked up at the tan skinned male, who looked as if he were glad to see him. And he indeed was.

“Keith, I’m glad to see that you’re alright.” Red said with a slight smile, as if he didn’t even know how to smile properly. No matter, Keith felt himself smile back.

Shiro approached Black, who was staring back at him as well. How would Black be towards Shiro? The same he had been towards Yellow—silent. Shiro was finally standing in front of Black, who looked down at him with eyes as hard as stone. None of them said anything, they just stared. Shiro tried to make himself at least say something, but the intense stare Black gave him was as if Black was trying to make himself seem like a huge mechanical lion he once was.

“I…” Shiro finally stuttered out. “I don’t know what hap—“

“Neither do I. But we’ll find out how soon. .” Black finally spoke, his voice smooth but yet strong. “First, I think we might need to cover ourselves up first.”

As Black finished his sentence, he nodded his head towards the other Lions; Green and Yellow still covering themselves, Red and Blue too into conversation with Lance and Keith.

“Oh! Uhh…” Shiro stammered as he looked away and back at Black. “Right. Um, Princess?”

Allura and Coran had been frozen stiff at the realization of the Lions now being Humans. But when Shiro has called out to Allura, she was broken out of thought.

“Do you think you can find some...um…” Shiro began, trying his best not to look back at the naked humans standing before them all. “...extra clothes?”

“Oh! Yes!” Coran and Allura both exclaimed in unison.

The two Alteans both ran out of the hangers and into the nearby elevator to lead them upward, where they would soon rush to the Paladins rooms to grab the color coordinated nightgowns.

While the Alteans did that, the Paladins stayed down with their Human Lions. Lance had thought to ask Allura to bring his jacket but it was already too late as the Alteans had disappeared already.

“It’s okay, Lance. I’ll be fine.” Blue reassured him, twisting her body around to take a look at her body. Had she seen his blushed face? Or known what he was thinking? “It’s not everyday you discover you’ve become a human.”

“And it won’t be everyday, Blue.” Red called out to her, his brows furrowed. “Soon we’ll find a way back to our original forms and forget this ever happened.”

“But doesn’t this excite you, Red?” Blue asked as she turned to look at him. “We finally get to see life the way our Paladins do! Oooh, I wonder if we’ll get to do human stuff now! Like eat their so called food!”

“Blue, please cover the region below your stomach.” Black ordered.

Blue didn’t seem to hear him as she spun around once more. Lance chuckled as he blushed and looked away. She was like a child inside of a woman’s body, ecstatic and joyful. As if she didn't have any care for her nude self.

“So uh...how do you feel?” Hunk asked Yellow. “Ya'know...in this form?”

Yellow looked down at his body, his eyes full of all kinds of emotions. Fear, shock, wonder, everything. Well...all but excitement. “I honestly feel like...like...I don't know how to explain it.”

Hunk frowned at his Lion... no, he wasn't a Lion anymore.

“It’s okay,” Hunk reassured the male. “You don’t have to explain it right now.”

Coran and Allura came rushing back, this time with four mice on Allura’s shoulders and five bed robes in their hands. Coran rushed to Yellow and Black and handed them a one golden yellow robe and one midnight black robe, while Allura rushed to the other three with a rose red robe, a meadow green robe, and a ocean blue robe. The Alteans handed each robe to the Paladins the both of them not taking a glance at the naked humans.

Almost all of the Paladins fumbled with their robes as they attempted to try and help the humans dress into them. Red had attempted to try and dress himself, but got stuck as he had placed his arm through the head hole and had tried to place his head through an arm sleeve. Keith smiled as he helped Red place his arms and head through the correct holes of the robe. Lance helped Blue easily slip into the robe, which draped all the way to her ankles and fit her so loosely. As Pidge had tried to help Green, she had gotten startled as the robe went over her head.

“Aaah! Where’s the light?!” she shrieked as she spun around, the robe still over her head. Pidge giggled as she stopped her and pulled it down the rest of the way, Green’s head popping in through the head hole. “Oh...well then.” the brunette nervously chuckled.

“Am I doing this correct?” Yellow asked as he slipped his arm through the sleeve.

Hunk nodded, guiding his arm through it. “Yup! It’s going just great! Now do the same with the other arm and then viola! You’re dressed!”

After the other arm had been placed through, Yellow’s eyes lit up as he turned to his Paladin, smiling as if he had just accomplished a task.

Meanwhile, Black and Shiro hadn’t said a word to each other as the Black Paladin helped the fair skinned male dress. Keith had taken notice of this and grew weary of the relationship of the two leaders. Had Shiro done something to anger the Black Lion?

“There,” Blue chimed as she looked down at her clothed self. Now we won’t make your faces go all red. Especially yours, Shiro.”

At hearing this, Shiro felt himself flush as he looked away from embarrassment. He thought he heard a giggle from Allura, which made him now an entire mess of red.

“Uuh, why don’t all of you head on to the Paladins’ rooms?” Coran suggested. “You all must be very tired!”

The five humans looked at the Altean as if he had just said something silly. Then they looked at each other, eyebrows raised in confusion. Lance giggled and took Blue’s hand in his.

“Just follow us.” Lance smiled as he led Blue out of the hangar. With that, the other humans followed the rest of the Paladins out. The two Alteans stayed behind, watching as they left the hangar. Allura and Coran turned to look at each other.

“Coran,” Allura began. “How is this even possible?”

“I don’t know, Princess,” Coran answered, his eyes full of worry. “I haven’t heard of something capable of turning machines into humans.”

“Well, whatever the matter, we must find a way to change them back before anymore danger comes,” Allura stated. “Or else our lives and the universe will have no defender.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black entered into Shiro’s room, looking around as Shiro had ran towards his bed. He watched as the Asian male looked around the room, as if he were trying to figure out where to place something. While Shiro did that, Black looked down at his hands, holding them out in front of him. He stared at them with his golden eyes, studying the way they looked.

Each finger so masculine, with their tiny designs on his palm and fingers. They almost reminded the male of strange symbols of some sort.

“I’ll be right back.” Shiro told the male, breaking him from his thoughts.

Black looked up and watched as Shiro ran past him and out of the room, disappearing into the hallway. The fair skinned male wondered where he had wandered off too, but chose to ignore it as he then looked at the bed. He slowly made his way toward it and placed a hand on it, feeling the cushiony and comfort of the blanket. He slowly sat on it, be then sprung back up as he felt it sink under his weight.

He looked at it with confusion, wondering how humans could ever sleep on something that would eat them up.

Shiro then came running back into the room, a spare blanket and pillow in his arms. “Okay,” he began. “So, do you want the bed or the floor?”

“The floor.” Black immediately answered, glaring at the bed.

Shiro had a look of question on his face as he saw Black glare at the bed like it had just tried to attack him. He shrugged it off and began to lay the blanket and pillow on the ground, right across from the bed. Black watched as Shiro laid the blanket out flat and fixed the pillow, then he stepped back and turned to Black. The two males looked at each other, the both of them silent. Black then looked down at the blanket and then back at Shiro, his eyes full of wonder.

Shiro mentally kicked himself as he forgot that the Lion that he piloted was never used to this. “Oh! Uuuh...well, you can lay down now….” he awkwardly told the black-haired male.

Black brushed a his purple hair strand to the side, which now covered his left eye, as he got down on he sat down on the floor. He looked up at Shiro, who was watching him with such caution. “Now what?” he asked.

Shiro got down on his knees and pointed to the pillow. “You can lay down,” Shiro said again. “Uuuh...place your head on the pillow.”

Black leaned back until he felt his back touch the floor and his head hit the pillow. He shot straight up as he felt his head sink into the pillow. He growled at it, hearing Shiro stifle a laugh.

“Don’t worry,” the Black Paladin spoke. “It’s not gonna eat you.”

Black looked at Shiro, raising an eyebrow. “Your so-called ‘bed’ almost did.” he stated, earning a small chuckle from Shiro.

“Here, just relax.” Shiro spoke, helping Black lean back down to let his head rest on the pillow.

Black relaxed as he felt his pillow shift, then no longer try to eat him. He sighed in relief and watched as he felt Shiro cover up his body with the blanket.

_I feel like a mom_ , Shiro thought to himself as he tucked Black in. He then walked around him and headed towards his door.

“Where are you off to?” Black questioned, sitting himself up on his knees as Shiro stopped in the doorway to turn and look at him.

“To talk to Princess Allura about uuhh…” Shiro faltered, trying to find the word to properly address the situation. “...your human form.”

Black blinked at him, then nodded as he understood. He then laid back down and sighed. Shiro slowly turned to the door as he reached for the light to turn it off.

“Just try to get some sleep,” Shiro spoke. “Tomorrow we’ll figure this out together.”

“How do you sleep?”

Shiro nearly questioned himself, trying to figure out if he heard correctly. “What?” he asked, turning to look back at the male.

“This ‘sleep’,” Black responded. “How do you do it? When I was a Lion, all I had to do was...power down. But this is...new.”

Shiro never thought of it that way. The Lions did seem to power down, waiting for their Paladins to wake them up. But this was going to be a difficult task.

“Uuuh...well, you...start by closing your eyes.” Shiro began.

Black closed his eyes, waiting for Shiro to continue on.

“Then you just relax yourself,” Shiro continued. “Sometimes when I can’t sleep, I count to myself or talk to myself. It reminds me of when I was a kid and I’d have a story be told to me by my mom or my ojisan, stories about space or adventures of becoming something great one day…”

There was silence. No reply. Shiro looked at Black and saw that he had fallen asleep, his chest slowly rising up and then down. Shiro smiled as he turned off the lights and exited out of the room. As Shiro walked down the hallway, he calmly started to think to himself of what had happened.

First the Lions had turned human. But by what? What kind of creature could turn the Lions into humans? Was it magic?

Shiro stopped himself right there and nearly laughed at himself. Was there even such thing as magic in space? Then again, they were in a magical castle with magical healing pods and there was a planet that had aliens who can magical harvest crystals and communicate with their people through their planet and there were also the Robeasts and his arm.

Shiro looked down at his arm, wondering if it possessed some sort of magic. _No, it doesn’t,_ Shiro told himself. _It’s a dangerous weapon._

He looked away from his arm and walked to the dining area, where everyone else was.

Guess they got the others to sleep too, Shiro thought to himself as he took a seat and placed his hands on the table. “So...let’s talk.” he began.

 


	4. IMPORTANT

After so long of not being able to write, and now that I've watched Season 5, I've decided to rewrite this entire book.

I've been trying to improve my writing, so I'll leave this here until I update some new chapters


	5. UPDATE

Soooo it's been a while

But don't worry, I'm not gone.

I've just been really busy with personal self, life, and school. I'm a senior in high school and when I first started writing this, I was a junior and couldn't bloody figure out how to write a proper story. But now I've been trying to rewrite this story a bit more (because trust me, the old story plot plan was just horrible)

Some updates on it though;

\- The title will change to "Through Human Eyes"

\- The story will take place after Season 2

\- This story **WILL NOT** include Season 2's finale, so **no clone Shiro and none of that Shiro dying**. So there won't be any of Lion switching like Season 3 did (if I decide to do one, Imma do it properly)

\- This story will include Season 3 characters, yes (So yes, expect Prince Lotor and his Generals)

\- If you're a fan of Narti, don't worry. She's not dying in this AU

\- Some of the Seasons will be combined into this AU and changed up (for example; Lotor is **NOT** going to go evil! That part of the show seemed kinda pointless and bad written to me OR he didn't use the colony as batteries. None of that will be happening. There will be a colony, yes. But no Altean batteries will be included. So don't even think about it)

\- **Adam. Is. Not. DEAD**. I refuse to believe I even watched the show. So none of that!

\- Expect some small little ships (debating on Lotura being a thing, but there are other ships I plan on making happen/I'm a multishipper so yeah, this is gonna be fun for me.......being sarcastic here)

\- I plan on doing things a bit different from my old plot, so I'm hoping you guys enjoy it

Season 8 of VLD broke me, and so many things left me really disappointed in it, so I decided to make myself feel better by returning to my old stories and rewriting them.

I can't wait for you guys to see them. Thank you guys for still listening in.

See you all in the next chapter.

Bye!


End file.
